1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stop-lamp switch that turns on/off stop lamps after sensing whether the brake pedal of a vehicle is pressed down, in detail, a technology that makes it possible to simply and stably mount a stop-lamp switch on a mounting bracket.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary for safe driving, such as ensuring a safety distance from the following vehicles, to indicate whether the brake pedal of a vehicle is operated, by turning on/off the stop lamps at the rear of the vehicle.
A mechanism for detecting whether a brake pedal is operated is mounted on a mounting bracket around a brake pedal in the related art. In the above mechanism, it is very important to mount the stop lamp at a relatively appropriate position with respect to the brake pedal, in order for the stop lamp to generate appropriate electric signals in accordance with the operation of the brake pedal.
The appropriate mounting position of the stop-lamp switch should be set such that the switch knob that elastically protrudes from the stop-lamp switch and the amount of protrusion changes in accordance with the movement of the brake pedal is pressed inside a cover forming the outer shape of the stop-lamp switch when the brake pedal is not pressed down, and the cover forms a gap within a few millimeters from the brake pedal to keep the switch knob sufficiently pressed inside the cover, without directly contacting with the brake pedal.
In assemblage of the vehicle, it is also very important to allow for quick and simple mounting, on the assumption that the stop-lamp switch is mounted at an appropriate position, in terms of manufacturing cost of the vehicle, and it is also a very important technical object to stably maintain the position of the stop lamp mounted as described above.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.